Making People Smile! :)
So, today I had no idea what to do. I was incredibly bored when I got because I finished all my homework at school. So, I started thinking, "What makes me happy?" My answer to that was "Making people smile makes me happy." Even if you can't see people smiling it is still nice to try to make them smile. Honestly, our world is full of hatred, murder, rape, feminism, etc. Those little jokes you make to your friends, they still hurt people's feelings. I know I make jokes sometimes but I've realized how harsh jokes can be and I realized that they can end friendships. You might think "Oh well they are my best friend they won't care." Think again buddy, think about how you would feel if someone was saying that to you. Then how would you feel?? I have had plenty of relationships and friend ships end because of all of the constant jokes or roasts going around. Those jokes can make people realize how immature you are. I've never ended a relationship or friend ship due to jokes, but I have been left for them. One of my past relationships lasted for 7 months, I made jokes to try to make him smile. He realized how immature I was he was three years older than me but he called me immature and he dumped me. I went into a state of depression, and I couldn't get out. I was stuck being depressed and all of my friends that I had when that happened except for 1 proved to be fake. I had 1 real friend that stayed. She helped me through everything and even had me looking for better people. I went to her house every day and then we'd walk to mine. Me and her ended up dating (Yes, I'm bisexual. Get over it.) we dated for a 5 months but her family split up and she couldn't take living with her mom anymore, so she moved in with her dad. I loved her and loved me, we are still friends to this day. We both got bullied for being bisexual but we didn't care because we were doing what made us happy. Yes, it hurt our feelings, but we always had each other to rely on, we always cheered each other up and made each other smile. (Think about what you say before you say it because what you say can seriously hurt someone's feelings. A lot of people commit suicide because of bullying and jokes.) Anyways, I love to make people smile. So, today I thought "Well not a lot of my real friends live in Georgia. I've known my real friends since Kinder Garden, I've know these people for my entire life but I've only known the people in Georgia for 3 years. So, why not talk to some old friends and teachers and make them smile?" That's exactly what I did, I called a couple friends and my cousin. I also emailed a couple of my old teachers, to say thank you for being so inspiring and such good teachers. I also told them how they helped me become who I am today. Making people smile makes me smile, even if I can't see them smiling. So, for the teachers, and principle's reading this. I want to say thank you for teaching me and helping me learn what I need to know for my future. I would not be able to be the person that I am without you guys. To all the kitchen staff, I would like to say thank you for working so hard to make sure that all of the students have food to eat every day. I understand it must be hard considering that every school has over 100 students and you only have a limited time to cook all the food and wash dishes. So, all-in-all I want to say "Thank you to all of the adults that work at any school. I know you may not hear it much but, all of us students wouldn't be the people we are today without you're help. I know that I wouldn't be who I am without help being guided to the right path of life. Without you, I don't know what my life would be like right now, it would definitely be a lot worse than it is. I know that nobody is perfect, but you all are doing a great job with what you do. Keep doing what you're already doing because if you teach and help students, in my book, you're a hero. So, once again, thank you to every one that has taught me and all the other students."